In automatic cycling machines presently utilized it is known that the various movements of screws, tools and other movable elements are generally controlled by a cam shaft driven by a motor with these driving arrangements being a part of the machine. It follows that to modify the action of a tool or of a movable piece of the machine involves disconnecting the group motor and change of the cam shaft or of the cams to provide a new driving movement for the tool in accordance with the frequency and amplitude desired. This involves a consequent shutdown of the machine and a long and costly job which is also the case when a simple takedown of the machine is to be carried out.
In the particular case of cycling hydraulic machines a control group has already been suggested in which the hydraulic motor, installed in series in the pressure fluid circuit, controls a cam drum which acts on electric contacts to actuate electric valves controlling jacks as described in applicant's French Pat. No. 1,480,324.
Hydraulic groups are also known for automatic cycling machines which utilize a transmission system through hydraulic couplings as described in applicant's French Pat. No. 1,565,690.
These known arrangements are, however, difficult to use in mechanical structures and machine tools where it is necessary to have a mechanical control of various moving elements without requiring costly structures, which are delicate and difficult to interchange such as hydraulical control circuits with electric valves. For this reason, the present autonomous group for mechanical control of machines has been conceived in which modifications and simple transformations can be readily and rapidly made for the most diverse machines, not possessing an autonomous motor group, in the utilization of the control group.